Let the game begin
by Hammerclaw
Summary: Four months after the night Will has recovered physically but none of the scars left on the mind will ever fade. Will starts finding notes and lots of them Hannibal Lecter has started a game and Will is determined to win but is there a way to beat Hannibal?
1. Chapter 1

***Author note* This is my first fan fic please review and enjoy I own none of the characters**

Dark shadows washed over Wills face caressing and stroking his rough features. He was in a forest fishing by a stream but no friendly spots of sun shone through the trees as they used to know he never saw any. Will felt blind but he didn't feel alone he could feel the eyes staring holes into him he turned around and his heart leapt when he saw Abigail she looked so innocent. But as he stepped towards her she started flickering changing into a demon a stag creature the face of betrayal she had betrayed him, Will turned around to run but found he could no longer move as the creature walked up to him. It stabbed him in the back murmuring in his ear.

"I gave you a gift…"

Will awoke in a cold sweat his skin sheening with moisture. Gasping for breath his eyes stung adjusting to his surroundings. His eyes focused on the light lilac walls of the room and the clean white furniture around him. He exhaled remembering where he was and quietly whispered, allowing himself to break the deafening silence.

"My name is Will Graham I am at Alana's house its," he paused to look over at the clock "six thirty in the morning" Will rose out of bed as Alana opened the door Will looked up at Alana as she flushed .

"Sorry Will did I wake you, we found a lead suggesting that Hannibal went to France" Will caught the look on Alana's that she quickly covered with a weak smile. Whenever she mentioned him Will could see sadness and anger flash through her eyes taking control of her face. She felt so betrayed by Hannibal the one steady stable true friend in her life who she had known for so long. All of that shattered in a night. No one would ever let that night truly slip from their memory.

Will forced a smile "great how you did you do it;" Alana nervously returned the smile

"He left a message to you Will. I can show you if you want." Will nodded slowly feeling sick he had known that the psychiatrist would do that he suggests figured it was a matter of time before he found the letter. Hannibal would be curious to see what will would do and who he would tell. Will took the sheet of parchment staring down at the painstakingly beautiful words written so delicately.

_Dearest Will_

_I will be long gone after you read this. I wonder how you are doing, are you quite sane at the point of reading this or have I driven you so far into madness that you will never return? Will you try to hunt me down? I daresay we will never me again even you are not that good. Would you like a little help? A starting point well to put it plainly I'm in France. Please done be afraid to come join me but please I'd rather you didn't bring any of Jacks Lap dogs they will be no help in the fox hunt. Stay safe Will._

_Let the game begin._

_Dr. Hannibal Lecter_


	2. Chapter 2

***Author note* Please review and follow also any suggestions for dog names would be greatly appreciated thank you enjoy.**

Will glanced up at Alana "I think you should go talk to Jack about it" Alana muttered Will could see a sour look creep up on her face eating away at it turning it nastily acidic. Will couldn't bring himself to ask what had happened between him and her he silently got up and walked out of the house and got in the car knowing she wanted no further discussion on the subject. Silently driving over to the F.B.I academy Will had time to think. As his imagination took a lucid hold of him he slipped into his memories recalling in detail the first time he had met Lecter the name Jack and spoken so smoothly the way in which Hannibal was so so… smug will hadn't noticed it at the time no one would have. Dr. Lecter wore a perfectly woven mask that had fooled him, well Will had promised Hannibal a reckoning and he was going to get one;

Will walked into Jacks office and he realised why Alana had been so sour about Jack. The stench of alcohol hit Will hard Jack sat slumped at his desk. His face was creased with frown lines, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days and his chin was thick with stubble. Seeing the head of the F.B.I reduced to this shook Will. The stern man who scared most people with his loud voice and strict ways, now in the firm clutches of drink which probably wouldn't help with his temper. His wife Bella had died a few weeks ago and Jack would never be the same. Will made note to never get involved in a relationship that deep, they only ever ended in pain.

"How are you doing," Jack didn't wait for a response that he probably wouldn't have got. "uhhh Will sit down we need to talk," Jack slurred and spat out the words with distaste "let me get to the point we uh don't want you to help with the investigation into Dr. Lecters whereabouts it's to… personal ." Will started to protest,

"No you need my help I… I knew him better than anyone else ," Will mumbled recoiling and the memories of at one point there ; friendship or as close as you could get to it with Lecter. Eating together throwing words back and forth so naturally.

"No Will you're not going to help if you receive any more notes contact me now get out my office!" Will didn't care what Crawford thought they couldn't find Lecter with him they needed him but if they didn't want him he would just do it himself. He briskly left the room bitterly walking the corridors of the place he used to work he remembered the night he woke up in hospital an F.B.I agent came and gave him a sympathetic lecture on why he was fired "sorry Mr. Graham it's for your own safety you're not safe we don't want to put you at risk the weak smile the man gave him as he left the room. Will despised being thought of as weak he would have to find a way to change people's mind he could track down Dr. Lecter. Or his brain reasoned you could always try playing god the thought chocked Will like smoke he wasn't that person he wouldn't let himself become that person.

Pulling up into his drive as his dogs came to greet him relief flooded over him. Winston, Treacle, Simba all of his dogs the good side of Will quickly trampled any dark thoughts. Will Ran up the steps to his house pushing open the door and loudly exhaled he felt safe. Sitting down at the table He paused in thought something wasn't right someone had been here.

**Hannibal p.o.v**

Hannibal had never realised how much he would miss Will. He couldn't tell if he missed Will as a person or if his curiosity missed teasing and playing with will seeing how he would react. Life was precious but it could easily be sacrificed for the game that Hannibal played. Hannibal was the puppet master he pulled the strings and that was the most satisfying thing Hannibal had ever known, but his friendship with dear Will had made Hannibal question if there was more to life Will had destroyed and messed up many of Hannibal's belief's and Hannibal was determined to mess with some of Wills. He loved the mind games that only Will could understand, Will was the only person out there worthy of his friendship.

Hannibal sat at his dining room table debating and deciding what his next move should be. When Bedelia walked in Hannibal's ex-psychiatrist who had proven she could be very useful. She kept Hannibal company she was one of the only people who had the capacity to understand Hannibal; but not fully, not like Will. As useful as she was Hannibal knew she had an expiration date she couldn't stick around forever, he was sorry and enjoyed keeping her around but she was just a ticking bomb that would need to be disposed of when the time came.

"Your deep in thought Hannibal what is it," the words slyly rolled of Bedelia's tongue tempting an honest answer out of Hannibal.

"I am merely debating my next move," the lie slipped out Hannibal's mouth with ease

"Life isn't a chess game Hannibal."

***Author note* thanks for reading please review and let me know which P.O.V you prefer**


	3. Chapter 3

Will spun around fast furniture was slightly out of place, things had been moved. Will slowly stepped forward listening in case the intruder hadn't gone. Slowly approaching his desk he saw a small piece of paper, as he leant down to pick it up his mobile went off. Will quickly flipped his phone out of his pocket. Alana, Will wondered why she would be calling.

"Hey Alana is everything ok," Will frowned worried

"Oh yeah I'm fine I was wondering what Jack said?" Alana sounded; solemn will was caught off guard she never usually sounded like this he wondered what was up.

"He told me I couldn't work on the case; he didn't look very well at all do you know why he's like this?"

"Well apart from the fact that he's become a raging alcoholic who I've lost all my respect for. I expect he's not looking great because his jobs at risk, he's under investigation he's probably going to be fired." Will remarked how bitter Alana sounded on the subject they probably had an argument, with careless remarks fired at each other and their stubborn personalities clashing it was likely neither would apologise.

"Ok thanks I just wanted to know," she didn't sound satisfied. "Come over tonight for dinner,"

"Ok," Will wasn't feeling talkative so just hung up.

Will reached down for the creased envelope on the table, it smelt strongly of wine. It was a sweet wine, overwhelmingly sickly. He carefully opened it discovering a carefully written letter begging to be read, should he read it, this couldn't end well. But maybe it would, possibilities stormed Wills mind his imagination churning.

He stood in a room with Hannibal, with a knife to his throat. Piercing the man's pale skin, Will could smell the far too familiar stench of blood fill his nose; engulfing him.

"Are you a murderer Will?" Hannibal's metallic voice cut through him like knifes

"I think you of all people know the answer to that, Dr. Lecter," Will let the name hang in the air relishing it "You seem quite familiar with murderers, as we all know." Added Will letting his sly sadistic side come out to play cutting deeper into the mans neck. Will felt his hands going cold and looked down in shock, his hands were turning black. He dropped the knife in shock and watched it clatter to the floor in slow motion. He felt Antlers ripping through his head and an . Trembling he watched as the room started rocking will grabbed at the air trying to find something stable to support him as he fell through the ground. The last thing he saw was Hannibal's morph into Wills body.

Will gasped like a fish out of water, he lay on the floor. He thought that the hallucinations might have stopped. That he might be one step closer to normal, but life wasn't that kind he would never be free of his burden. Quickly remembering what he had been doing Will looked down at the letter and began to read.

_Dear Will_

_How am I able to place these letters in your house? Do I really need to taunt you to make you come and get me? I know you haven't bothered looking for me yet, but how do I know? You have lost your spirit Will I can't say I miss turning around to a gun at my head. _

_Best of luck Dr. Hannibal Lecter_

Will instantly knew that Hannibal must have someone placing the letters for him. But Hannibal wanted him to know that it would link Will to Hannibal's whereabouts.

That evening Will went over to Alana's house which he had become accustomed to having spent around a month there after they were both released from hospital. They had both enjoyed each other's company, and the security of staying together. Despite Wills best attempts Alana remained his friend and no more. She was obviously still recovering from Dr. Lecters betrayal Will had noted bitterly.

"Jack has been suspended," said Alana as they sat down for their meal "I support the board's decision they're sending a replacement." Alana continued as Will stared down at his food moving it about the plate "I've met him he's very nice and he asked if you would go down to the academy tomorrow to meet him." Will nodded,

"What's his name?" Will inquired looking up out of his glasses at Alana

"Mr Lukas Soulis, He's Lithuanian." Alana quickly explained,

"What a coincidence." Muttered Will

"He has no relation to Hannibal he only lived in Lithuania for five years then his family moved here he has lived here ever since." Alana was quick to defend,

"Well you seem to know him well" Shrugged will as he finished his meal

"We had lunch." Alana stated "He was very nice actually, "Alana turned to Will."You should go meet him"

"Yes you said," muttered Will under his breath.

Arriving at the F.B.I academy a few days later Will started listing the possibilities of who could have left the notes. It had to be someone who knew him, or knew of him not many people knew where Wills house was. Will tried to list the people who might know where his house was, but his head wouldn't comply. He hadn't slept well since he got the letters his sleep was disturbed by Wills overwhelming fantasies of killing people. It wouldn't have to feel like killing Lecter it just had to feel like killing. He quickly banished the thoughts from his head as he approached who he could only assume was Lukas Soulis.

The first thing Will noticed about him was a thick scar over the bridge of his nose it stood out like a black sheep in a field of white. Other than this one abnormality he seemed quite plain. He was tall but not overly, he had black hair with a pair of steely watchful grey eyes. He looked as if he could do with some sunlight. He watched carefully as Will made his way towards him Will could see Lukas's careful eyes analysing his every move. Will started to feel uncomfortable; the lion was in the room.

***Author note* Please leave a review because it would mean so much to me and if you have read this far then you really should leave a review. It would motivate me to write the next chapter faster and also in general to just keep writing because no one has reviewed this yet so I don't know if I should continue.**


End file.
